Marvel VS Capcom: Hakofune
by evilgaara
Summary: A beginner's attempt in writing a fan fiction for their most favorite game and with their favorite characters all in one big package. The story revolves around the Marvel and Capcom characters and many different trials in which our heroes and villains interact with each other. AU/OC. Some scenes of violence rated T
1. Round 1: Worlds apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel vs Capcom**

Note: My first attempt at a fan fiction, hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it.

**Round 1: Worlds apart**

Underneath an abandoned bar, within the parking lot which was equally forsaken were several figures moving in quick succession in the dimly lit space.

Dante furrowed his eyebrows once again when Ryu had accidentally tagged Dante for a crossover assist only to find an array of bullets, katanas and deadly traps flying towards Dante.

"This is what I call, out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Shouted Dante while jumping away from his adversaries and trying to avoid a stray missile.

"You know that I'm bad with words and I rather talk with my fists" breathed Ryu as he re-adjusted his gauntlet on both fists. "How was I supposed to know that my Tatsumaki Kicks were ineffective against bullets!?"

Dante sighed under his breath. Dante was more used to fighting against muscle headed foes then working together with them. Dante breathed another sigh only to have Deadpool throw a "pineapple bomb" towards where Dante was about to land.

The metallic item bounced once from the earth and recoiled back towards Dante's face, at which point the metallic item had instantly exploded in mid-air. The bomb was only a few inches away from Dante. The Demon hunter could even see his reflection upon the metallic surface of the bomb before its inevitable detonation. Without thinking, he pulled his arms up against his face to shield the bomb explosion, the bomb had impacted Dante and shrapnel had embedded itself onto him, thus creating a cloud spreading throughout every corner of the room.

The room was filled with smoke choking the lungs of each fighter; regardless the psychotic mercenary emerged from the bomb's debris. "HOW'S THAT YOU PUNKs?!" Screeched Deadpool. His finger's were already poised on his dual machine guns. "DEVIL MAY CRY MUCH?!"

Dead pool emitted a low dangerous voice from under his black and red mask. He always enjoyed using his pineapple bombs on his unsuspecting foes, they were both lethal and humorous as the unpredictable explosion radius from the lethal shell would catch any person off guard, be it friend or foe. His mask symbolised the black abyss fallen enemies were destined to face when challenging this menace and the crimson red of the fallen adversaries he has felled. His machine guns were still marked where Dante was once.

Meanwhile Deadpool was staring towards the fog of clouds and dust. Scanning for the remains of his foe to confirm his victory. Slowly he inched towards the site of explosion and looked around his surroundings. The ground had a surprisingly large crater formed from the explosion, forming a pit large enough for several people. Deadpool cautiously peered to see the suspecting corpse only to find to his utter surprise nobody was present.

Suddenly a Massive Blade had cleaved through the air above Dead pool and had slashed across his back. He felt the force of the sharp edge cutting his flesh and digging into his shoulder. Searing pain was flashing throughout his whole body, Dead pool's knees could only buckle underneath the force of the slash and his gasp for air came a moment after his shoulder was rendered useless. Dead pool kneeled on one knee and had to support his body on the earth with his fist clenched weakly. He could only turn his neck to face this overwhelming force which had appeared behind him and to glimpse who had felled him so easily.

"Heh if you thought you could have finished me with that plaything then I wouldn't be called the Son of Sparda, king of demons." The chuckled voice came from the towering figure now behind dead pool. Menace filled the air and the very blade which cut through dead pool was once again raised towards the sky "Dante. Demon hunter extraordinaire". Smirked Dante, the surrounding smoke had cleared, Deadpool turned his head one last time and the view of Dante's blade filled his eyes with fear. Dante brought the blade's tip towards Dead pool's spine and cleaved through his torso in half.

Dead pool was only moments ago filled with blood thirst, had suddenly turned cold. His body failed to listen to him and his body had become limp from the pain. Now dead pool was the one laying on the Earth's soil and was barely holding onto reality. His voice came out surprisingly like a sickly child.

"The jokes on you POPS... because I'm not going without a bang" Dead pool's strained voice barely escaped his lips. Before Dante could even question what Dead pool had said his voice was caught in his throat as his ears strained to listen to the silent battlefield.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Dante's eyes flew from Dead pool's body to wherever the source of the sound was coming from.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Dante then paused and his head turned slowly towards dead pool's lifeless body. The Realization flew into Dante's mind immediately from where the resonance of the sound was.

BOOM. The explosion of the pineapple bomb was a mere fraction of the explosion coming from Dead pool's corpse and force of impact was equivalent to a Level 3 hyper combo. This time Dante had no time to teleport and could only feel the shock, shake his very core. His feet were no longer planted on the Earth but in fact his entire body had blown 45 metre's away and was momentarily flying in the air.

Dante's body had collided onto the ceiling of the car park which had most likely broken every bone in his body. Dante had coughed up blood from his throat and was ready to lose his consciousness, but his second collision was ready for Dante's return back to the Solid Concrete floors.

"Damn I won't be able to make this second Drop!" Dante shut his eyes and braced his whole body for the incoming impact ready to meet hard Earth with Soft flesh. The contact never came but instead Dante had felt his body floating in the sky. It was more like a pair of hands from an unknown entity who had prevented Dante's inevitable crash.

Dante is surprised by the sudden intrusion of another entity and open his eyes to see who or what had rescued him. But his first collision from the ceiling had blurred Dante's vision and he could only see silhouettes of shadows.

The Shadow had reacted to Dante's movements. Both Dante and the shadow had hovered for another second before Dante was abruptly released from the figure's grasp onto the floor. This was Dante's Second impact and as expected the pain revealed itself but at a lower magnitude. Dante was thankful and turned his head slowly towards the figure.

The shadow had already turned its back on Dante and moved towards the exit of the car park. Dante had mustered what energy he had left to shout a single order.

"WAIT!"

Dante's voice had ringed across the car park but the figure merely stood in front of the exit. For what felt like an eternity. Dante thought he was held in time and that his world had stopped. Only the soft breathing of his own breaths was heard.

The shadow turned towards Dante and hesitated before it walked towards a ceiling light which was emitting above between the two.

Dante's mouth dropped open and his eyes diluted upon the image in front of him. "It can't be... Your not supposed to be here, You're not supposed to be alive!" Before Dante could finish his words Ryu Who had shyly been licking his wounds finally arrived on the scene unravelling in front of him.

"DANTE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ryu had stumbled upon a wreckage of bricks and torn walls. Ceiling lights were separated from their sockets and stationary cars were no longer in their four wheeled forms. Ryu had half expected Dante to be standing victorious over Dead pool. But instead found Dead pool and Dante severely wounded and were lying on top of rubble as a result of battle.

Ryu saw the only person who was not in terrible condition and decided the source of destruction must have came from this adversary. His passion for battle was ignited once again and before his mind was ready; his muscles had already sprung into action. Running towards the shadow at speed that would have matched a cheetah.

"SHORYUKEN!" But before Ryu's fist had contacted anything. Dante had grabbed ryu's ankle and disrupted the shoryuken completely.

"Don't You dare do anything to her!" Dante had grabbed ryu's ankle and his nails were digging into his skin harshly.

"What are you doing Dante!?" But before Ryu could escape Dante's sudden seize. The figure had already escaped through the Exit and left both fighters in the lot, allowing silence to once again fall on the abandoned car park.

"Why did you stop me Dante, I wanted to battle that person?" Ryu slapped Dante's hand sharply disregarding Dante's Condition.

"I can't allow you to battle that person no matter what!" It seemed that Dante was also neglecting the condition he was in and continued to speak under his strained voice.

"That person was not who you thought it was." Dante had paused and gathered his breath before speaking again.

"That was my sister. Isabelle"

* * *

Author's notes: Tell me what you think and leave your comments please :3


	2. Round 2: Countdown to heaven's call

******I do not own Marvel vs Capcom and also none of their brilliant characters :3**

A/N : Starting up another chapter, in this chapter I focused a little more on a certain Capcom character and their past and what this affects later on in the story, Enjoy!  


* * *

**Round 2: Countdown to heaven's Call**

_Seven days earlier..._

"Phew, business has been quiet this week" Dante sighed. His fingers wearily flickered across the magazine he was reading. Today's Article had been about Chun li from the street fighter world. She was a Chinese woman in her twenties and was one of the most renowned anti-terrorist officials.

One of her latest arrests was against a marvel villain, a hideous creature known as Venom. An enemy to most of the Marvel Heroes, Venom was originally from the Spiderman world but decided to cause havoc in other worlds. Obviously Chun li was dispatched to subdue the threat. However speculations from eye witnesses informed that Venom was not in any criminal activity.

"It's tough being a villain… If you're branded an enemy once, your enemy of all the worlds." Dante mused to himself; he placed the magazine down and turned to his two prized guns, trying to reminisce about his past adventures.

Although Dante was not a villain _**he**_ never considered himself a hero either, at most he believed that he was an anti hero, never letting himself in the lime light but always saving those in front of him.

For the right price of course.

"First I find a demon woman named Trish who looks exactly like my mother, she tried to kill me once. But after a few circumstances she had converted to the good side. A smile had crept its way on Dante's face as he was remembering the nostalgic memories.

"Then I found out that Angels actually existed and I was able to meet and save such a beautiful angel babe" Dante's face was now replaced with a sly grin "too bad she had to return to heaven before I got to show her a good time".

Dante gaze lazily wavered around his surroundings and scanned the room dusty and gloomy room. There were decrypt furniture across the room. Juke box which played at the lonely corner of this agency. There were three chairs in the room; two which were supposedly for clients were facing towards his swivel chair. Between the three chairs were a grand oak table which had impressive embellishments upon it. Upon the table was a black telephone which most of his client requests were coming from and a pizza box with several slices of pineapple pizza that had gone cold a long time ago.

"But I guess the ladies won't be impressed with a dump like this" Dante yawned, placing arms upon the table and rested his weary head upon them.

A dusty photo frame had caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Dante slowly reached a hand to grab the edge of the photo frame. The photo could not be visibly seen as a layer of grime was hiding the photo; he slowly wiped the dust with his thumb.

Underneath was an image of a beautiful foreign woman that could capture the hearts of men around the world. The Portrait photo was the last gift from her mother before she passed away and was the only momentum he had left of her.

Dante stared at the picture of her late mother that had passed away before he had ever known her. Apparently she had died when she tried to give birth to him and his brother Virigil. His father had told him that giving birth to two demon princes was an honour for any mother. Be they demon or human. But his father's words had etched into Dante's heart and he knew that he will never forget for the rest of his life.

Flashback

The two young Demon princes had been called for an audience for the ruler of the demon world and were now taken to the throne room. That day the underworld's sky was pouring with rain and the droplets of rain had gently splashed against the window panes allowing the droplets to form into a stream down the window pane. But the gentle thudding of water droplets did not soften the harsh tone of Sparda.

"I have no remorse for the dead. She had proven her worth and I longer need memories of her" Sparda had claimed to Dante and Virgil. Virgil was the older brother of the twins and he had kept his own comments to himself to maintain the illusion of an obedient heir, never to strike back to their father. But Dante was a lonely child without a caring mother.

He had wished to speak about their mother, but Sparda had effectively ended the conversation with a simple reply, obviously not wanting to talk about the late queen. Something inside Dante had snapped and suddenly an untapped rage had surfaced from the depths of his heart, and words of hate had burst from his throat. Finally words that he kept inside of himself for so long had finally spewed out.

"I HATE YOU FATHER! YOU NEVER LOOKED AFTER MOTHER, JUST LIKE YOUR NOT LOOKING AFTER VIRGIL AND ME!" Dante had screamed. Tears had started streaming down his pale face and his voice was rasping for air.

Sparda had coldly looked at Dante before responding "I have been training Virgil for his entire childhood. He is the rightful heir to the Sparda bloodline and will be the ruler of the demon world" Sparda maintained his composure and continued speaking. "I merely looked after you for the sake of your late mother, but considering your demon powers have not shown any progress. You no longer have a side by my rule"

Dante's entire body was trembling and he could no longer breathe. Was he hearing correctly? That his father merely looked after him out of debt rather than love? Dante's eyes were no longer focused on his father; his rage receded and was replaced with a new emotion, Misery.

Virgil's composure had been chillingly cool. Almost identical to the mighty Sparda.

"You have much to learn from your brother". Sparda said.

Finally Dante realized something, his eyes pooled with tears but he reluctantly lifted his head to look at his father once more. What he saw will be etched into his memory forever; there stood the true ruler of the demon world and the most powerful demon that had ever lived. His voice was filled with authority and it boomed across the Halls of the palace

"But it is too late for you now Dante. You will return to the Human world where you will no longer be associated with the Sparda Bloodline". Sparda turned to his gaurds.

"Take him… away" Sparda had issued the command and his voiced was filled with spite and it chilled Dante to his very core.

Two Imperial demon guards had taken place behind Dante and had already taken him by the arms. Dante did not struggle and his legs were dragged against the majestic carpets with the sparda emblem upon it.

Virgil had wondered if Dante had fainted from shock.

"Kill..." Virgil for the first time since he had entered the room had turned his gaze from his father and had looked at Dante.

" i will...kill..." The guards had also paused their advances and had surprised looks upon their faces.

"I swear it on my life. That I will kill you" It was Dante who was speaking, his words were hoarse and his throat was choking slightly but his eyes was more intense than ever. Virgil felt that the first time in both their lives that his twin brother had changed from the feeble human he was always tagged since birth. Dante's head was buzzing with excitement and adrenaline rushed throughout his body.

"Just you wait father... I will become the next ruler of the demons". His gaze had once again locked at Sparda's. Not as a son, not as a prince. But as a Human who had experienced the cold realization of living in a demon world.

Virigil looked towards Sparda to see what reaction his father would give. Virgil gasped at the sight before him. His father was chuckling heartedly. Most likely the king had never found such amusement in centuries.

"Finally you realize whose blood runs through your veins... Dante" The image of his father faded from his vision, the strain on his brain had finally peaked and he lost consciousness.

End flash back

That was the last memory of Dante being in the demon world before he had become a permanent resident of the Human world.. At first he was cold and filled with hatred at his failure to prove anything to his father. Maybe his interaction with humans had softened his heart but he knew that half of his blood was actually demon blood it yearned for more than peace, something much crueller.

Dante had returned from his flashback and heavily sighed. Indeed this was a foreign feeling he has not felt a long time since he was the demon prince. He looked at the photo frame which he had unconsciously gripped tightly and looked at the photo again.

"Mother..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fantasizing" A voice came across the double front doors, Dante jumped in surprised and nearly fell from his swivel chair. He dropped the photo frame on the floor, shattering the glass to several segments.

"AArgggh. Who the hell... Oh it's just you" Dante fists shook furiously at his clumsiness and turned his gaze to the intruder.

"Trish. What a… pleasant surprise" Dante had began picking the shattered remains of the photo frame in a hope to retrieve the photo. "What brings you to this humble bachelor pad on this dreary day".

Trish had actually been standing in front of the agency for several minutes and had lost patience for Dante's usual slow reaction and had "intruded" upon the unsuspecting gunslinger.

"As usual your _**Bachelor pad**_never ceases to impress me" Trish sarcastically spoke while placing herself on one of the chairs.

Dante had sifted through the glasses in order to retrieve the photo and while picking the shards he sneakily stole a look at Trish's direction. Trish was actually a modelled demon of one of Sparda's enemies and the demon baron created her to extract valuable information, which was why she was modelled to look exactly like Dante's late mother.

It was no wonder that the first meeting between Dante and Trish had stirred feelings long forsaken. Trish had no idea that she had been modelled after the Demon King's Partner. She had only one goal that the Baron had implanted on her.

To Gain the trust of the Demon Prince.

In order for Trish to complete her objective she had to return Dante to the world he had once forsaken.

The Demon world

Dante could of had easily just returned to the human world but instead had battled the Baron for the sake of both Demon world and Human world... and for Trish. Although he would never admit it she was definitely one of his closest and trustworthy allies.

"Oh still looking at that old picture?". Trish caught Dante's gaze and had mistaken it for an initiation to talk about the decrypt photo. "I never understand what you see in that photo"

Dante looked at Trish with his mouth dropped slightly and his gaze returned to the photo. Then back to Trish again. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ha-ha me neither Trish". Dante retreated the photo into his coat pocket. He continued to clear the glass shards from the floor when his fingers had briefly grazed something not made out of glass. Dante turned the object over and gripped it with his thumb and the side of his index finger.

It was another photo. The portrait photo was of a girl probably at her early teens. She had blonde flowing hair and gentle pale skin that glowed with her perfect smile.

Dante felt this picture was strangely familiar. But before he could finish his observation of the photo, Trish's voice boomed across the desk.

"You have a client by the way"

Dante slipped the new photo into his side coat pocket. Turning towards Trish and dismissing this new mystery photo.

"Finally found me some work have you?" Dante's mood had returned to the weary tone he would usually wear on quiet days.

"Of course I have. I must do my part in order to make sure the Demon Slayer's skills don't go rusty now, do we?" Trish teased softly.

"Give me a break; my skills can even rival Sparda himself." Dante had boasted, puffing his chest out and thudding his chest with his fist lightly. "So what jobs have you got for me today?"

"I'm only here to escort the client. The request is up to this young lady to decide" Trish gestured towards the agencie's front entrance and there was a teenage girl standing watching the two, most likely she had been there the whole time but didn't want to interrupt the conversation.

"How long are you gonna keep me waiting, grizzly!" The girl announced in an irritated tone.

This sounded more like a statement then a question. Dante was taken slightly aback when she had suddenly appeared without Dante noticing. He dismissed the thought and told himself it was a quiet day and maybe Trish was right, his senses had dulled.

"Sorry, I don't usually keep a beautiful young lady such as yourself waiting" Dante smiled towards the irate figure.

"I came expecting more from the famous demon hunter, but obviously keeping a young maiden such as me waiting in such a dangerous town requires compensation." Puffed the young woman. Her lips parted slightly and a sly smile intruded on her face. "Teehee oh well"

Suddenly her tone and features changed as quickly as a flash.

"Demon Hunter Dante, Demon Hunter Trish. I require your services for a job"

"Angel Ark. The only weapon ever used successfully to battle the king Sparda in the great war between Devils and Angels which caused even the Demon king to retreat" Trish had unknowingly stated in a cold tone that surprised even herself.

"Correct and I am the current Ark holder of that very weapon and wish to hire your assistance" The girl said.

Trish had interjected before Dante could even register this information

"That means you are an Angel. Why would an angel seek the help of Humans?"

The girl replied firmly "But you aren't humans ... are you?"

Dante and Trish eyes wildly flew open and their eyes flew towards the figure in front of them. The little girl no longer seemed like a little girl. Only the music from the jukebox can be heard from the room.

It was now Dante's turn to speak.

"So an Angel seeks the help of a demon to hunt a demon... Correct?"

The angel was surprised at the sudden interjector but regained her composure

"You're more informed then I would have expected. However you are half-wrong, what I request for you demons to do is to hunt Angels" The last parts of the girl's comments were barely audible.

However Trish had turned from her position at lightning speed that even Dante would of been surprised "What infidelity are you suggesting, sweet angel"

"I will explain everything when you accept the request" The girl turned to Dante. Her gaze locked with Dante's.

Dante felt his heart skip a beat but was followed by an unpleasant twinge in his heart.

"So what say you demon hunter Dante. Son of Sparda" the Angel did not hesitate to reveal that she had known that he was the prince of the demon world.

The words from this girl surprised him more than a month's worth of demon slaying. The job had pecked Dante's vigour and the mysterious girl had left an impression on him.

Dante chuckled. He hasn't felt this rejuvenated in a long time. Blood was rushing through his body and his voice was caught at the back of his throat.

"Very well, this humble knight will aid his beautiful princess. What is your name oh beautiful damsel" Dante had dramatically bowed towards the girl and his head hid his features of excitement.

The girl's gentle gaze met Dante's "You may call me Isabelle. Isabelle Hako fune"

* * *

**As always, please leave a comment or review, i want to improve my writing so my readers can enjoy better stories :3 Anyways peace and hope to write another chapter soon.**


	3. Round 3: The three assassins

******Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Vs Capcom 3 and none of it's characters  
**

**Round 3: The three assassins**

Assassins are killers for hire. Using their lethal skills and abilities, assassins have been renowned for causing great fear. However there were three assassins who were masters of their trades, having no disregard for their fellow men, the only objective in their eyes, are their targets.

Although in modern times there has been a reduction in assassinations, the murderers themselves have advanced with technology and have developed even more malicious weapons at their disposals.

Today was the day when three masters of these very dark arts would finally meet together, and their fated gathering point in destiny, would be a simple comic book store.

"Oh I love Street Fighter!" A very excited assassin had forgotten what he was doing in the book store in the first place. "This evil organization is so goddamn kick ass. If I ever join an organization it's definitely going to be the shadow Kong"

The assassin was reading a famous comic book and he was tingling with anticipation with each comic strip he was reading through. In fact he was so absorbed into the street fighter book he was unaware of the surroundings around him.

"GET DOWN TO THE GROUND!" A masked person had entered the comic book store and was waving a handgun in the air like a crazed maniac; apparently he was trying to catch the attention of the comic book readers. "OR ELSE SOMEONE'S GONNA GET SHOT"

The masked person wore trousers, jackets, gloves and a bulletproof vest inside the jacket. He was clothed all black except for the glaringly white skull head on the back of their jackets.

"OH MY GOD, HIS GOT A GUN" a delirious female reader had instantaneously dropped on the floor and hid under a nearby table. She had dropped her handbag, the contents of the bag had spewed out and various valuables caught the armed person attention.

"That's right we got weapons and we're holding this store at gunpoint!" While the robber brandished his weapon, more figures had entered the store and there were now three masked figures with firearms, they turned their attention towards the front counter.

Meanwhile the clerk manager had sneaked behind the store to retrieve the store's self defence item, a shotgun.

"HOLD IT THERE PUNKS!" he exclaimed to the robbers, he had already fired a shell at the three robbers. The shot missed completely but instead had ripped through the table of which the women was hiding under, leaving a massive hole and revealing a cowering woman, the bullet barely missed her.

The three robbers were shocked that a shotgun had been fired and from a clerk manager at that. They immediately dove for cover and quickly returned fire in order to gain an advantage.

Chaos erupted and the comic store was filled with firing of guns and screams.

Although the gunfight was three against one, the clerk manager had gained the advantage and had completely halted the robber's return fire and they were merely sitting ducks.

The assassin who happened to be standing near the crossfire was still reading his comic book he did not even avert his gaze from the comic book and was even humming to himself.

"I love street fighter, I love games, I love violence, Yay"

Another shell from the shotgun left it's barrel and flew pass the assassin's head and hits a robber in the arm.

"GAGH!" One of the robbers had been hit and his leg buckled from the force of the shotgun and was leaning on the wall with his good shoulder. "Shit that got me good, where the hell is boss?!"

Suddenly from the store's door a figure stepped in, the form blocked the door and only wisps of light escaped through the door. The fist notable feature was he looked like your average super hero, and yet he looked exactly the opposite of a hero. His cold demeanour and the way he walked with authority showed he had experience of being a leader. He carried a shield in his left arm, the shield was gleaming in the sunlight, the painted star was white and contrasted with his night coloured attire. While in his right arm he held a claymore, the figure then turned to the wounded robber on the floor; he held a hand towards him to help him gain his footing.

"How's my henchman doing?" The new intruder seemed more deadly than the robbers but he remained calm and had prioritized the subordinate's condition over the clerk's hectic fires.

"BOSS, you finally came!" The first robber exclaimed excitedly.

"What took you so long dammit" The robber who had dropped from the gunshot had shouted towards the figure that still had his hand stretched towards him. "We were having all the fun"

The robber finally took hold of the stretched hand and pushed himself off the ground while pulling his boss's hand, he then regained his upright position.

"Yeah, I can see how getting shot can be fun." The cloaked man chuckled and retracted his hand back which now placed upon his utensil belt. "But I'm afraid fun time is going to end now that I'm here"

The clerk manager had no idea what was happening but one thing that his mother taught him was that any person who would help a robber up during a gunfight is definitely a BAD PERSON. He turned the head of the shotgun and had the cloaked figure in his firing range.

The boss syndicate had his hand placed over his utensil belt for good reason, he threw a grenade right towards the clerk manager, the sudden projectile shocked him and he instinctively fired the shotgun at the small projectile.

The grenade exploded right in front of the assassin, completely incinerating the comic book he was reading. He merely stood there his hand outstretched in midair as if still holding onto the comic book that had only seconds ago disintegrated.

"ohhhh look at that, I had a comic book in my hands a second ago and now it's gone, I never knew that my teleporting device can work on books as well." The assassin deliriously muttered.

Everyone who had saw the explosion thought that the psycho reader who did not even move an inch after several shots were fired had blown up with the grenade. Everyone except the boss syndicate wore an expression of shock on their faces. The boss syndicate merely chuckled again.

"So the infamous mercenary of death enjoys reading little comic books in his free time does he?" the boss syndicate had said in a mocking tone towards the assassin.

"Hey hey give me a break here, I was getting to the good part and you had to interrupt me, you can never understand the beauty of comic books and its complex plotlines" The assassin finally lowered his hands after 5 seconds of mid air grasping for the invisible book. His tone was threatening and he turned himself towards the 4 robbers. "So I hope you're ready for what's in store. Taskmaster!"

"Oh, the psychotic mercenary can actually recall a simple crime lord such as me. I feel honoured indeed." An amused voice escaped from Taskmaster's mask. "I'm glad that you were enjoying yourself even though you were standing in the middle of an intense gunfire you still carried on reading, committed indeed, Dead Pool"

"I'll show you how comic books can affect a mercenary's ability to assassinate". Dead Pool finished his statement and with superhuman speed he reached the robbers in a split second. The three surprised robbers thumbed for their firearms hoping to bring the weapon on Dead Pool.

Dead Pool instantly brought two katanas from behind his back and with his left katana he had cleaved through the three fire arms rendering them useless and his other blade hovered at Taskmaster's neck.

The whole room froze in silence and all gazes were locked on both Dead Pool and Taskmaster. Another person was also watching from the shadows.

"I've already copied your moves fool" Taskmaster who had his claymore resting beside him had instantly with the same superhuman speed brought the claymore up, to parry Dead Pool's Katana.

Taskmaster smirked triumphantly for his impressive speed and brought the claymore down for a counter attack but was caught off guard by Dead Pool's second katana which found its way through Taskmaster's defence.

In response to the second katana, Taskmaster pulled his shield forward and parried the katana away from his torso with force that could have equalled a charging rhino. The parry had thrown Dead Pool out of position and forced an opening for Taskmaster to counter.

The claymore was brought back ready for a powerful lunge. Taskmaster thrust the claymore at Dead Pool's masked face. Dead Pool quickly side stepped the incoming blade and back flipped over the collapsed tables in order to regain footing.

Dead Pool stopped his retreat and activated the teleporting device he held. Taskmaster was unaware of this new skill and was surprised with the sudden disappearance.

Taskmaster then instinctively threw his claymore backwards, as he expected Dead Pool had teleported right behind him and was closing in very quickly. The incoming claymore had been deflected by his Katanas but the impact of the blade had shattered both Katanas and claymore. Dead Pool discarded the shattered blades, he may have lost his melee weapons but he still had the upper advantage. Dead Pool was mere inches away from Taskmaster.

Taskmaster had no idea what the mercenary had in store for him but he knew that he was very unpredictable and therefore made him a dangerous foe. Taskmaster did not anticipate his Claymore being deflected let alone being shattered. The boss syndicate brought his shield in front of him in order to brace for any attack that was coming.

The only thing separating Dead Pool and Taskmaster was the round shield.

"ShhhhoooooRyuuuuuKEN" Dead Pool had crouched right underneath Taskmaster and was perfectly placed for his super attack. The mercenary focused all his strength into to his legs for the explosive spring recoil needed for a flying uppercut. He pushed himself off the ground and felt the kinetic energy flow from his feet travelling towards his arms finally impacting the shield in front of him. The shield of course had weakened the shoryuken but it still did considerable damage.

Taskmaster winced in pain from the powerful uppercut and felt himself lifting from the ground. He had to tiptoe in order to maintain stance, his toes barely gripped to the floorboards and his hands felt searing pain coursing throughout. The shield was cracking underneath the constant pressure of the uppercut till finally the white star painted on the centre of the shield had cracked into two separate shapes.

The shield had been broken. However all the energy Dead Pool had utilized for the devastating uppercut had dissipated as soon as the shield broke; Dead Pool took taskmaster's position and had instead sent Taskmaster out through the book store's window.

Taskmaster's body flew across the bookstore and only stopped after hitting a nearby lamp post, he automatically brought the broken shield to lessen the impact. The clash of metal on metal caused the lamp post to deform in shape and create a metallic ring which deafened Taskmaster as well as damage him.

"HOWS MY SHIN SHORYUKEN, IT'S GOT 50% LESS SHIN AND 50% MORE SHORYUKEN" Dead Pool had manically laughed.

Taskmaster who sustained massive damage was lying on the concrete floor. After 5 seconds he raised his body from the floor to stand on his feet. He turned his head to the remains of the shield, only half of the shield was intact and the other half was embedded into the deformed lamp post.

"Awww man that was my favourite shield, it also cost a bomb to customize!" Taskmaster irritated groans. "I'm going to pay you back 100 fold for that, you crazy game freak"

Just then a voice came from the shadows near the alleyway of the bookstore.

"Stop!" The voice came from the figure who had been watching the epic fight had chosen to reveal her when the aftermath had been reached. "Have you fools forgotten why we have been called here in the first place!?"

From the shadows stepped a young women clothed in a black leather tank top and black leather jeans and boots. Her blackness was completed with her dark hair hanging from her head. Her gaze was dark and her voice could send shivers down your spine. She was an assassin.

The Crime syndicate boss and mercenary had stopped immediately when the female assassin had announced her presence. She was most likely the voice of reason for the trio and was probably the leader of the three.

"X-23 was not created for the babysitting of a big bully and a hyperactive child" She had announced to the two. "But there is no time for games as we have finally got our orders".

Dead pool slowly etched out of the comic book store

"I was only passing the time by reading comic books till Mr. Crime boss came in" Muttered Dead Pool.

"Hey we all got our own hobbies, plus my boys were bored out of their mind" Taskmaster had also decided to chime in, hoping to set himself an excuse for his actions.

X-23 ignored both comments and merely turned her back against them and walked down the alleyway.

"Well, as soon as you're done with your fun and games, it's time to get serious. Our contact has given our instructions and our orders are to be carried out immediately." X-23 said in a bored tone.

The other two assassins quickly awoke from their mumbling tones and followed X-23. Each assassin individually proved very dangerous but with the three of them together their presence easily expressed they were the most deadly assassins to have existed. X-23 paused and turned to the other two.

Dead Pool and Taskmaster stopped behind X-23 and looked expectedly at the female assassin. They were waiting for X-23 to name who their target was, someone had hired the three assassins without each other knowing and because they expected the job they were forced to work together. However they were polar opposites of each other but one thing they all had in common, they were all eager to see who they needed to exterminate.

"The people we need to eliminate are these three" X-23 produced three photographs and passed them to Taskmaster.

"Hey Hey let me see as well dammit!" Dead Pool was annoyed that Taskmaster was given the photographs but as soon as he had a glimpse of the pictures he smiled sinisterly.

"Those three are our targets, our employer has specifically requested that we dispatch all three immediately, which is why we are now en route to meet with them." X-23 said while withdrawing the three pictures "Let's go. It's time we did what we do best."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey everyone it's evilgaara. So sorry i haven't been posting updates as regular as i usually do. I was studying exams for the past month, Holidays were fun but had so much revision. In future i promise to warn in the future if i do take time off again!

Hope you liked this chapter as well, I'm still quite new at this fan fiction and etc. Please post any comments or likes. I enjoy feedback :3

Peace!


	4. Round 4: The butterfly trap

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Marvel Vs ****Capcom****. ****  
**

**A/N:**** So here's another chapter guys, it's a little shorter than my earlier chapters but hope you like it, It's got my favourite duo ever and the best villain in Capcom in my opinion. Anyways comment and review is appreciated and hope you guys are doing well. Peace!****  
**

* * *

**Round 4: The Butterfly trap**

Chris Redfield, an SOA, Special Operations Agent for the BSAA, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is currently carrying out an investigation into the sudden disappearance of his former partner, Jill Valentine. While he was withdrawing decrypt and ancient evidence he long ago stored he was now filling up with reminiscence memories of his past missions

Several years ago, before Jill had disappeared. She and Chris were in charge of a secret operation involving the assault on a hidden hideout within the depths of the hill tops of racoon city. There were leads on suspicious activity regarding bioterrorism and immediate actions were needed. Chris and Jill were the only available BSAA agents that were available in the immediate vicinity and they were ordered to cease any activity regarding bioterrorism and terminate the ringleader of the organization.

Two agents were assigned to take actions against an entire organization, what seemed an overwhelming task, anyone could deem this impossible, even the most veteran agents would have thought this was a suicide mission. However even against all odds Chris and Jill had successfully infiltrated and seized most of the organisation activities preventing further risk of infection on the unsuspecting world. Countless success lead the duo to the final frontier of bioterrorism, they had routed out most of the organization figureheads and even subdued the ringleader

Jill however found clues to the organization's supplier of the biochemical viruses that were being researched. The pair had finished subduing the ringleader as the operation was prolonged too long already without backup and had a strain on their mental fatigue. Jill thought it strange that backup was not coming and she thought that although they had everything under control so far they shouldn't take any further action. Chris felt otherwise.

"Why should we wait for backup and let the credit be shared?" Chris had told Jill while extracting the final information from the ringleader's personal database.

"We have done everything we could and any further actions would be unnecessary and dangerous without backup." Jill had remarked "Plus we didn't have any orders or information about this third party and it will be unwise for us to continue"

Chris smirked cheekily "Hey, after all we've been through you wanted to back out now?"

Jill had been taken aback by Chris's defence and she knew he would go to seize the supplier with, or without her. Maybe that was why she and Chris had been such a powerful team, because they were always passionate against bioterrorism.

"Fine but you will have to lead the way" Jill had finally given in and chose to assist Chris in this final mission.

The room which the pair had entered was most likely the study room, there were rows of shelves on each side of the room, the shelves contained ancient and decrypt books that had been long forsaken by the owner and there were even books sprawled on the floor with bits of pages ripped out.

But everything changed once Chris flung those double grand doors. The chilling atmosphere smothered his chest and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult with each breath. The room which he had opened to was filled with darkness. Only a slither of moonlight crept its dimmed light from the window and there he was.

Ex-BSAA agent Albert wesker.

As soon as Wesker turned his head towards the door from where Chris and Jill came in. Chris had already pulled his pistol and levelled the weapon with Wesker.

"Freeze!" As soon as Chris shouted at Wesker, there came a flash of lightning instantly blinding Chris and jill. The two had to cover their eyes because of the sudden change in lighting it instantly disorientated their aim.

Wesker who had been facing the pair did not experience the same blinding effect and took this chance to close the distance between the three. He was 50 metres from Chris and another further 10 metres from Jill. The lightning didn't last even a second but the effect didn't wear of. Wesker dashed like a panther with inhuman agility.

Chris felt the dominating presence and instinctively backed away a few steps. The offence was on but Chris had panicked and accidently tripped on a book. Wesker smiled menacingly, he stretched a firm hand out aimed at his throat, ready to choke the very life out of him.

Jill had momentarily recovered from the blind shock and could only see dim outlines of the other two, but judging from the surprisingly offensive nature from one of them she knew that had to be Wesker. She thought strangely that Wesker had developed such agility and was frightened on how fast he had closed the distance between Chris. She dismissed the thought quickly and sprung to action to help her partner.

She saw Wesker reaching out to Chris, quickly she charged in head first hoping for a shoulder push to dislodge the enemy in front of her. Jill could have pulled her pistol on the figure but didn't risk misfiring and hitting Chris instead. So chose to close in and deal hand to hand combat.

She doubted whether her attack would do any damage at all, after all the three of them were BSAA Agents and each of them had been trained excessively to challenge against bio terrorism, to Jill, Wesker was her senior and therefore she respected him but now in front of her was a enemy.

A deserter who abandoned his friends and turned to help the very people who they were trained to contain.

A monster who would know no honour.

However even with all these conflicting thoughts she felt her heart twinge with sadness. She still couldn't bring it to herself to hold a firearm to a former ally.

Albert Wesker turned to face Jill who was only inches away from colliding with each other. Jill's gaze hovered towards Wesker's face trying to anticipate what reaction he would show.

A crude evil smile crept on his face and then a split second later disappeared. Jill stumbled from the sudden manoeuvre and stamped both feet hard to avoid colliding with one of the bookshelves. Both Chris and Jill were shocked with awe and quickly scanned the room for where he could have gone.

"hm hm hmm" A chilling chuckle came from the shadows . Chris and Jill turned their head to the shadow creeping up towards them "It has been too long, my old friends"

Wesker stepped out from the shadows to reveal his form but his face was still shrouded with darkness.

"But i'm afraid the Wesker you know no longer exists." Wesker raised both hands up to the air, basking in the moonlight and darkness. "I am now reborn"

During Chris's professional career there were only two times in which he felt that his life was endangered and both of which he felt the suffocating experience of terror. His first experience of true fear was when he was under heavy assault by the mutated horror known as Nemesis. This undying abomination had been spawned from the dark crevices of racoon city and had made its presence known to the citizens and Special Forces with ease. Each moment Nemesis lives was the end for someone's life. Chris had barely escaped this horror story and he felt he would never recover for the rest of his life.

His second time was standing mere metres away from his.

"So... who wants to taste true power?" Wesker comically spoke. Chris had briefly snapped himself out of his daze only to find Wesker was no longer standing in front of him.

"Where'd he go!?" Chris turned to Jill if she had seen where he had magically disappeared to.

Jill who had the same bewildered face turned to Chris. Her face turned to an expression of shock "CHRIS BEHIND YOU!"

Before Chris had time to react he felt his face enclave towards to his jaw and his vision had tilted. The blow delivered by Wesker equalled the force of a raging rhino crushing the life of its adversary. The last image Chris could recall was Jill running towards him with her arm outstretched in an attempt to rescue him but was interrupted by a crimson gaze stalking briefly behind Jill.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another chapter uploaded for you all to enjoy. I'm quite enjoying doing these stories so far and hope more chapters will uploaded. Until next time, peace!**


	5. Round 5: Hellhole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Vs capcom  
**

****So here's the fifth chapter of Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom: Hakofune. This chapter was a real joy to create and I'm really glad i wrote it. At first i wasn't quite sure in including these three characters so soon but after writing it out, it just flowed naturally and was really fun.

So guys hope you enjoy this as much as i wrote it. Also please review I need more feedback!

P.S. I've got lots of coursework and partime job to manage so you'll see less updates... Sorry:(

Peace!** :3  
**

* * *

**Round 5: Hellhole **

It takes only one misunderstood statement, to make an enemy out of Chun li.

" Uohhhhh!? Is it Christmas already!? I get to enjoy this bawdy tussle all to myself!?"

Yelled Spiderman. Who'd been acting hyper ever since Felicia, Chun li and himself were gathered in front of the festive entrance banner.

Spiderman was witnessing Felicia and Chun li exchanging lightning fast yet precise strikes to each other. Even Spiderman was struggling to keep up with battle and had to web sling from building to building to keep up with the two damsels.

The feminine fighters were scaling the walls without any arachnid traits and were so quick that Spiderman would have lost sight of them if he so much as blinked.

Spiderman had his signature blue and red outfit instead of his usual lab clothing when he was his other persona, Peter Parker. Seeing his web slinging acrobatics jumping all over the place was like watching a real spider stalking its prey, sticking close to the shadows and remaining undetected. But today there were no prey, but two rather dangerous predators.

"Have you ever been arrested Felecia?!"

"Nope! I lived a gloomy youth of stalking mice in my room ever since I was little! Nyaa"

"No, um your youth hasn't ended yet. In fact, it's barely even started."

"Really!? Ahahah, my youth's barely even started! Ohhh! Nyaa"

"…. Shut up before I throw you into the slammer right here and now."

Chun li gave Felicia a look of displeasure. Who was playfully leaping from building to building.

Spiderman already looked like he was about to pass out after having to follow these two extreme parkour fanatics for hours. He wanted to intervene the chase once they were exhausted from running around, but to his surprise they had much more stamina than he thought at first.

"Heck they can give the villains a run for their money" muttered Spiderman.

" Aah… Felicia wants to go home now. Who cares about shadapoo. You're really persistant! Nyaa!"

*Twitch*

Chun li put a slight look of anger on her face in response to Felicia's innocent statement

"It isn't shadapoo! It's Shadaloo!" Shouted Chun li. She was getting increasingly frustrated as the chase continued. Spiderman wondered how the two managed to argue so well when they were running around as fast as cheetahs.

At that moment the three heard a loud explosion from the distance, a searing inferno could be seen from the distance.

People were screaming, Spiderman guessed that the suspicious men from before were responsible somehow and could hear death cries being screamed.

Judging from the building it was an apartment complex and it was around 2:00 am so must likely the residents were asleep. Death by fire in their sleep is a very heart-rending way to go. Chun li gritted her teeth

"Felicia, I'll show you some compassion. You may choose whether you wish to be arrested or help save those innocent citizens!"

"I don't mind helping out to save people but who was going to arrest me? Surely not you! Nyaa"

Felicia tilted her head sideways in a ditzy manner which irked Chun li greatly.

Saving innocent people comes first… plus it doesn't seem that this girl is part of shadloo. Chun li thought to herself.

The two suddenly changed directions and dashed towards the blazing structure.

Spiderman jaw dropped and couldn't believe how quickly the situation changed. First he was impressed how Chun li was able to negotiate a truce with a care free feline such as Felicia to help. On the other hand Felicia's surprisingly easy going attitude to risk capture and turn to the aid of innocent citizens.

"Hmph, I guess I'm not the only superhero in town tonight" Spiderman chuckled to himself. "I guess it's time to change from stealth mode to hero mode!"

Meanwhile inside the burning apartments, a young girl was awakened to a flaming apartment, screams could be heard from the walls around her and smoke started to seep through the cracks in the floor.

"Mommy? Where are you… I'm scared". The little girl's eyes were on the verge of crying and tears were clinging to her face.

Panicked screams resonated from the confined walls and reverberated to the young girl's ears.

"Please stop! Somebody help!" The young girl's parents were on a business trip so she was left to care for herself. Not the most ideal situation for any maiden.

She pulled the bed sheets over her entire body, and started trembling like a curled up kitten, hoping for her parents to come back.

Who will help?

Suddenly the ceiling collapsed from the intense heat and dropped on top of the girl.

"!"

BOOM!

The little girl waited for impact. Waited and waited some more. But it never came.

Her shut eyelids crept slowly upwards, unveiled the cover and turned to…

The three saviours.

All three heroes were coordinating their rescue at the heart of the explosion and stumbled on a frightened little girl. And at that instance they synchronized their efforts to save the girl with all their might.

Felicia was the closest one to the room and had gained access by extending her claws doing a savage dual slash on the concrete wall. This impressed Spiderman and Chun li, apparently those claws weren't just for quick escapes but also deadly asset in taking down any obstacle.

The concrete wall crumbled under Felecia's strikes and was followed up by Spidey's swift actions. In order to prevent any casualties he quickly deployed his web shots around each debris that was struck and pulled them away from the girl with massive strength

"Couldn't you of made a more subtle entry!?"

"Oh it's Spider kid from before! How come you're here? Nyaa"

"uhh I was just in the neighbourhood when I decide to swing on by"

Spiderman smirked underneath his mask. Talking to this pure hearted beast woman was definitely having an effect on him and blushed deeply.

Good thing I have this mask on or else… I'll turn redder than my costume! Spiderman thought to himself.

He finally wrenched the rubble away and threw it to a vacant spot in the room completely avoiding the girl.

Finally Chun li was the last one to enter the scene, pulled out a flurry of kicks to prevent the fire falling on top of them and juggled the ceiling destroying parts of it with each strike.

Repelling the fiery wreckage with Chinese martial arts and extinguishing the flames was a huge feat for any human. Spiderman's eyebrows were raised and was awestruck by the raw strength of this woman known as Chun Li. Even Felicia was impressed.

"wow… nyaa"

The three heroes demonstrated a hint of team work and were on their way to form the ultimate combo team however more on that later.

The immediate danger dispersed but the building was still on fire around them. If they put half the effort they did in saving people than arguing each other then they would have become world peace leaders. Thought Spiderman.

The girl stopped shaking and was awestruck. She gazed admiringly at her heroes.

First was a cat woman with a very kind and cheerful aura. Felicia strives hard to achieve her dreams of becoming a musical star but sometimes has unfortunate meetings with villains and heroes, equipped with bestial abilities and unique feline reflexes, Felicia can match anyone in hand to hand combat.

Master of centuries of ancient Chinese martial arts and control over her innate spiritual energy, Chun Li, a tireless Interpol agent with deep conflicts with the shadow organization Shadaloo. Her personality of duty and justice served her well as she detains any criminal she encounters however longs for an ordinary life as a woman.

Spiderman, the web slinging hero with amazing spider like abilities and inhuman strength, a regular hero for New York and role model. Sometimes inappropriate humour and taunts against his rivals but always resourceful, utilizing his intelligence to subdue foes several times larger and dangerous than him.

The little girl etched each hero into her heart and promised to endeavour the path of justice.

"Let's quickly save everyone else, we've still got more people to save!" Chun li was apparently acting as leader for the trio and had given instructions to the other two.

But before they could respond an explosion erupted from the other side of the room the explosion was from a leaked gas pipe and had ignited under the extreme heat conditions.

What happened next was so fast that the any ordinary human would have missed the whole event.

Felicia had quickly swept the little girl into her arms and shielded her from the stray flame chunks flying around. While Spiderman thrust both of his arms towards the ceiling expelling a layer of web which surrounded and hardened around the four. It was akin to a bunker with a gap of 2 feet apart. It was sufficient enough to protect against the debris but not against the explosion. Chun Li channelled her energy into her palms and repelled the explosion with her signature ki strike.

"KIKOKEN!" The intense blue energy strike overwhelmed the explosion and penetrated through a couple of walls extinguishing some of the flames in the other rooms as well.

"What the hell!? Are you a pyromaniac!?"

"Nyaa! Scary lady has fireballs coming from her hands! She's a wizard! Nyaa"

"NO! I'm just channelling centuries of Chinese martial arts with my spiritual energy!"

Chun li defended herself against the Spiderman's and Felicia's accusations. While twirling on the spot to face them.

"What about you!" Chun li poked Spiderman's chest hard. "All you did was build this stupid cocoon, you should have taken the girl to safety! What happened if this broke!?"

Spiderman was hurt by Chun li's distrust in his abilities but shrugged it with a joke

"Like my chemistry teacher used to say… If you aren't part of the solution. Your part of the precipitant"

Whoosh… a cold air blew in the burning room and lowered the temperature of the room.

That was joke blew over all of them.

"Whatever, Let's go!" Chun li ignored his joke and started her search for other victims of the explosion.

"Stay here little girl, we'll sort out this problem! Nyaa" Felicia patted the girl's head softly with her paws and flashed a gentle smile.

"okay…" she shyly muttered.

After the combined efforts of the web slinger, Interpol officer and beastwoman. They managed to save everyone from the burning wreckage and emergency services arrived to assess the damages.

"Phew! Felicia hasn't had such an intense workout in a while. First being chased by some weird masked strangers, then shouted at by scary Chinese lady and then saving people from a fire!? Nyaa"

Felicia pouted, her cheeks puffed out in cute manner.

"STOP CALLING ME SCARY!" Chun li flailed her arms in protest

"Kyaa scary lady! Nyaa"

Sigh… Spiderman was so confused how these two beautiful and fearless women could be so childish.

"God, why do I keep meeting weirdoes all the time?"

Spiderman prayed to the heavens sarcastically and had both arms clasped together to emphasize his hope.

"What!?"

"What! Nyaa!"

Both Felicia and Chun li snapped at Spiderman and triggered his spider senses.

"Whoa, ladies it was a joke"

"Your jokes are very bad. Worst than the church's sisters, nyaa" Felicia's shoulders shrugged while shaking her head.

"Great… everybody's a critic." Spiderman rolled his eyes.

Ka chik

"?"  
"?"

Spiderman and Felicia pulled confused looks.

They both turned and saw Chun li had whipped her hand cuffs and were wrapped around Felicia's wrists.

"What the hell are you doing! Nyaa" Protested Felicia.

Spiderman couldn't believe what he was seeing. After all that teamwork and co-operating Chun li was still trying to arrest Felicia? But why?

"Don't be mistaken, we only negotiated to help each other to save innocent lives, once that's over. Negotiations are broken and I'm to arrest anyone affiliated with shadaloo"

Shivers went down Spiderman's back, that cold demeanour, the bloodlust emanating from Chun li's aura. Shadaloo must have a clutch around her life. The image of a quarrelling woman was shattered and was replaced with an intolerable agent.

What to do now…?

"Wait!" A voice came from behind them.

It was the little girl who they saved from before in the burning room.

"Don't arrest big sis, you big bully!"

The little screamed in her quiet little voice so loudly that other civilians turned to see what was happening.

"Wha? A bully? I'm arresting a criminal!" Chun li sharply replied.

More people were gathering around to see what was happening and were converging on one another.

" What? She isn't a hero? But she saved me!"

"I would have died if it weren't for that cat woman"

"What is going on!?"

The random audience muttered confused statements among one another and were getting restless on whether there was a criminal amongst them.

Ohhh boy. I have to act as peacemaker again. Spiderman opened his mouth but before he could say anything.

"Big sis is not a criminal, she saved my life so she must be a hero!"

The girl took the lines out of spiderman's mouth and voiced it before him.

Well done little girl! Use your cute attack! He thought inwardly.

It was super effective as Chun li's pulled an uncomfortable face. The pressure was on and her Interpol agent façade was about to crack.

The girl delivered a final blow, by pulling a puppy look face, clasping both her hands together in a begging manner and looked up to Chun li's face

"Pleaaaaase?"

Chun li's final resistance crumbled and averted her gaze from the girl's intense puppy looks.

"F-Fine, but I'll only undo her cuffs, I need to ask some questions at least!" She gave a hmph sound and released Felicia.

"Thank you! Kind scary lady!" Then stopped her puppy dog gaze and blurted her appreciation.

"… Ugh I give up" Chun li sighed and turned away from Felicia and the little girl. But Spiderman thought he saw a smile form on her lips, must be his imagination.

"Hehe serves you right Chunny, nyaa" Felicia stuck her tongue out at Chun li but Spiderman thought why she had given her a nickname instead of scary lady this time.

Felicia gasped and then flashed a massive grin towards the girl.

"Thank you little saviour, you saved my furry butt there! Nyaa"

The girl's eyes widened in surprised but quickly turned into a happy expression.

"How could I let my Idol get arrested?" she cutely replied.

Felicia cheeks tinged red and stammered to the girl.

"I-I-Idol?! I'm not an idol!" But Felicia placed her paw on top of the girl's head and gave her a few pats. Spiderman thought is that how you reward kids nowadays in beast kind language?

But the girl smiled from the petting and continued nuzzling herself to Felicia.

"All's well that ends well" Spiderman brief a sigh of relief. This time he didn't need to act as peacemaker and commended the little girl's effective use of cuteness against the two women.

But his mind floated back to today's situation. Why were mysterious strangers chasing Felicia in the first place? Was it coincidence that the place that exploded was so nearby when the three were together? And why was today's incident not as large scale explosion as he thought.

Spiderman's expression darkened from the questions but then shrugged after seeing Chun li return with her clutching a letter.

"Spiderman, Vulgar Cat girl. Read this…"

Atop the charred remains of the building complex stood a figure clad in leather outfit akin to a biker. Blacker than an eclipse but when you looked at his face, all you saw was skull with bleach whiteness. Flames burning constantly around the skull and a burning abyss within it's sockets.

A soldier with combat equipment outfit with professional camouflage for espionage missions reported to the dark figure.

"Sir! The letter has been delivered to the targets after extinguishing today's operations."

The soldier saluted

"Good." Acknowledging the brief report from the soldier then turned towards the bickering heroes from the ground.

"The first team has been screened, and given their invitation. It's almost time for the other teams to join."

The biker turned swept from his dark gaze and disappeared into the moonlight.

* * *

A/N:

Man this chapter was so satisfying, i think i fleshed out the character's details much better than usual and plus the length of this chapter is one of my highest so far. So spiderman, felicia and chun li? Really? My answer is yes i really enjoy this team and they just work so well both in the game and in my fan fic right now.

Who was the mysterious figure at the end? Seems like the main plot should be arriving soon! Stay tuned!

If you guys got any suggestions please comment and review!

Peace!


End file.
